What Have You Done!
by WerePuppy-Jake
Summary: They're enemies and they fight. They believe they have no choice but to do so. Yet they do have a choice and that choice is made once and for all. KIGO Song-fic


**READ!!!**

**Shego = Bold letters**

**Kim = **_Italic_

**Kim+Shego = _Bold Italic DOY_**

**Short... One-shot.. pretty useless.. fic that I just HAD to write!**

**Song by Within Temptation - What have you done now.**

**

* * *

**

**What have you done!?**

**Would you mind if I hurt you?**

**Understand that I need to**

**Wish I had other choices**

**Then harm the one I love**

**What have you done now!**

_We are meant to be together I just know it._ A few blows were exchanged and they ended up panting for breath, staring at each other from a distance.

"It's stupid that we keep doing this." The red head claimed.

_I know I'd better stop trying__  
You know that there's no denying  
I won't show mercy on you now_

_I know, should stop believing  
I know, there's no retrieving  
It's over now, what have you done?_

"I know it is but we don't have much choice do we?" Shego replied. After catching their breath they attacked each other again. Both dodging the hits that were thrown, barely touching each other even though they were fighting a fierce battle.

**I, I****'****ve been waiting for someone like you  
But now you are slipping away... Oh What have you done now!  
Why, why does fate make us suffer  
There****'****s a curse between us, between me and you**

They danced around like they always do. Matching each other blow for blow, every now and then they'd take it slow to recover their breathing.

"I never wanted it to be like this." Kim breathed.

"Same here but it is like this and it'll always stay like this."

_What have you done_

_What have you done_

_What have you done_

_What have you done_

_What have you done now?!_

**What have you done**

**What have you done**

**What have you done**

**What have you done**

**What have you done now?!**

"I think we do have a choice Shego." Kim said as she dodged a plasma engulfed fist. Shego straightened herself, her plasma extinguished and she raised an eyebrow.

"What makes you think that? You're my enemy and I'm your enemy. We have to do this, it's the unwritten law." Shego explained.

**Would you mind if I killed you?****  
Would you mind if I tried to?  
Cause you have turned into my worst enemy  
You carry hate that I don't feel  
It's over now  
What have you done?**

"We can change that if we're willing to change it." Kim replied.

"You're not making any sense."

"I know that to you it doesn't make any sense, but to me it makes sense in every way." Shego growled at her and lunged at her with a feeling of regret and guilt.

_What have you done now!__  
I, I__'__ve been waiting for someone like you  
But now you are slipping away... Oh What have you done now!  
Why, why does fate make us suffer?  
There__'__s a curse between us, between me and you_

_What have you done_

_What have you done_

_What have you done_

_What have you done_

_What have you done now?!_

**What have you done**

**What have you done**

**What have you done**

**What have you done**

**What have you done now?!**

_**What have you done now, what have you done?...**_

"Please just stop it." Kim begged as she dodged a kick.

"Fight me! We can't do anything else!" Shego yelled and she shot a few plasma blasts towards the red head. Kim in her turned ducked and rolled out of the way.

"We can change everything, I can change everything if you help me and let me." Kim said but Shego refused to listen.

_I will not fall, won't let it go__  
We will be free when it ends_

_I, I__'__ve been waiting for someone like you  
But now you are slipping away... Oh What have you done now!  
Why, why does fate make us suffer  
There__'__s a curse between us, between me and you_

"I can't! You don't know how I feel about this princess." Shego said and she stopped attacking her.

"Why won't you tell me how you feel?" Kim questioned.

"It's hard and I don't think you'll understand." Shego murmured and she slowly slid to the ground. Kim closed the distance between them and sat down next to her.

"Try me." Kim whispered.

"It's like.. a…." Shego started but she didn't finish her sentence. It looked like she was thinking hard about what to say. Wanting to say the exact words, hoping that Kim would understand but she remained quiet.

**I****'****ve been waiting for someone like you  
But now you are slipping away... Oh what have you done now!  
Why, why does fate make us suffer  
There****'****s a curse between us, between me and you**

Kim looked at her intently as the silence went on. She could see that Shego wanted to tell her what she was thinking. Yet she didn't need to hear it from her. She knew exactly how Shego felt and what she wanted to explain. She reached out, cupping Shego's cheek with her hand.

The green skinned woman looked up at her with surprise.

"It's like a curse between us." Kim whispered, knowing that Shego wanted to say the same thing. Their eyes locked, both understanding that from that moment on things would never be the same again.

The End

_**

* * *

**_

Wel! You probably didn't like it! It was probably just some.. dumb.. short... fic that's completely useless.. well

I don't care.. i felt the need to write it thank you very much!


End file.
